Some Things to Talk About
by Janiqua
Summary: Missing scene from Bloodlust. Dean and Gordon have some things to talk about while they're waiting for Sam to get back.


**A/N: **Yeah, so this isn't something I should have written. First of all, it's centered around Dean, and as much as I love Dean, I've never written him before, can't tell if I've done him justice or not – which is why you _all_ have to review – and honestly just prefer writing about his little brother! Secondly, it's getting painfully late, and I need my sleep. Thirdly, I rushed through this, so I'm terrified of all the grammatical mistakes I've more than likely made. No time to edit it! Have to post it and go to bed! Anyway, please review and tell me how I did. I don't own Supernatural, so this was purely for my own entertainment. Review, and assure me that I'm not the only one! I _beg _of you! LOL!

**ooooooo**

**Some Things to Talk About**

**ooooooo**

"_You know, I might be like you. I might not… But you're the one tied up right now."_

The way things were looking, it was going to be one _hell_ of a long night. Though there was no doubt in anyone's mind whatsoever that Dean had kicked the crap out of Gordon Walker, it certainly hadn't been a walk in the freaking park! Already the eldest Winchester could feel the black eye forming on his face and the cut bleeding on his lip – and _damn _was he winded!

Having securely bound the older, quite obviously more experienced, not to mention crazy and extremely pissed off, hunter to the chair, Dean progressed to collapse on the ground next to the wall, which he then rested the back of his head against as he fought to catch his breath. It was _going _to be a long night? Hell, it had already _been _a long night! And as much as Dean didn't want to spend any more of it in the company of this particular sadist, he knew he'd be playing guard dog at least until Sam got back. He definitely owed the kid that much, at least…

Gordon was glaring at him. Physically half unconscious, the overbearing man somehow remained mentally alert. He wasn't fighting. He wasn't struggling against his bonds. He almost seemed to have given up. But then again… he had fooled Dean with that act once already, and the Winchester wasn't stupid enough to let it happen again. There was no way in hell he'd be lowering his guard around _this_ piece of work anytime soon.

"Your father would be very disappointed in you right now, Dean," Gordon said at last, in a voice that was as calm, as incredibly, disturbingly composed, calculating, and in control as it had been when the two brothers had first walked into that barn that night. It was like everything in the world was exactly the way it should be – and that nothing on earth could possibly spoil it… or improve it.

Damn, was this bastard getting on Dean's nerves! "Don't pretend you know jack about my father." Without getting up, Dean reached for his gun – which hadn't been lying that far away from him at all – and stiffly reloaded it. Holding it up, he eyed it affectionately, knowing perfectly well that Gordon could see it, too. Too bad the bastard wasn't easily intimidated…

"Your father was a hunter," Gordon reminded him through gritted teeth. So his composure really was a show, after all. Underneath it all, the man was positively seething. No doubt he was wondering how the hell a fucking twenty-six year old had managed to kick his ass – _his _ass! – and tie it to a chair! _Well,_ Dean thought_, that's what you get for trying to feed _my_ little brother to a bloody vampire, you damn bastard! _"He was a hunter, Dean! A _hunter_! I thought you understood what that meant!"

"You said you were eighteen when you made your first kill?" Dean did say that he and Gordon had a lot to talk about. Might as well pick up the conversation sooner or later, right? "I might not have been hunting as long as you have, but this has been my entire life since I was four." Dean actually chuckled. There was something painstakingly absurd about it all! He'd already poured out most of his heart to this man back at the bar, anyway. He'd told Gordon Walker things that he'd never even dream about telling his own father – not to even mention Sammy. And though he could probably shoot the guy in the head right now without feeling a second's bit of hesitation considering what he had done to Sammy, Dean would much rather just keep on talking. Probably not the wisest decision in the world, but being a little careless when it came to mouthing off the bad guys had always been a fault of his. "I think I understand what it means."

"Do you?" Gordon demanded. "Because, for someone who's been a part of this life since he was four, one would think you'd know better than to allow your precious little brother to carry an injured vamp into an entire nest full of bloodthirsty demons!"

Dean cocked the gun and aimed it at Gordon. Neither one of them believed for a second that he was going to actually fire it, and after a minute or two he found himself lowering it again. "My brother could fall into a lake and walk out completely dry." He sounded a lot more confident than he actually felt. Truth be told… he _was _starting to get a little worried. His father…

Before his death, John Winchester had told Dean to protect Sam. Among other things, Sam was to be taken care of. Defended. Kept completely and utterly safe. Damn it! Instead of protecting his brother, Dean had been treating him like shit! Sam had been better off all those years ago when Dean had left him in their hotel room so that he could go run off to some damn arcade! At least then, when that damn demon had attacked, their father had been able to rush in and fix the mess Dean had been stupid enough to cause in the first place! But now…

Now there wasn't anyone at all to keep Sammy safe when Dean was too distracted to do so himself… as he had been earlier that night with Gordon… If those vampires hadn't wanted merely to negotiate… but had actually wanted Sam as their snack or something… damn it…

Wherever John Winchester was right now… if he could see this… no doubt he _would _be disappointed in Dean. But not for the reason Gordon seemed to be implying. Dean exhaled deeply and stared at the floor. The weight of the gun in his hands felt rather comforting… but the weight of the pit in his stomach felt like hell.

"Untie me," Gordon said calmly. There was even a slight hint of understanding in his voice! Not that Dean bought it or anything. "I'm not mad at you, Dean. Your brother's all you've got left right now, and that's more than what I have. It's hard, but I do get why you'd choose to humor him instead of me. But doing so is a mistake. Humoring him will only get him killed. You think those vampires are just going to let him walk away? We can still catch up to him. Keep him safe."

Dean scoffed. "You expect me to believe you're worried about Sam?" The bastard's claims were starting to contradict themselves. Rational men didn't go around informing people that they were disappointments only to offer, two minutes later, to help protect their little brother. What kind of moron did Gordon take him for?

"Dean," the older hunter spoke tersely. "Don't be so naïve. Let's just say, for a second, that those fangs really aren't hunting humans. It doesn't mean that they're not evil. It just means that they're cowards who don't want us hunters finding them. There are no shades of gray. Are you really willing to risk Sammy's safety on the _hope _that there's even a flicker of morality in those soulless devils?"

"His name is _Sam_," Dean replied automatically, which caused yet another shadow to cross Gordon's face. "Call him Sammy again and I'll tear out your goddamned tongue."

"In all these years, when have you _ever _come across something supernatural that wasn't worth killing?" Gordon demanded, quite obviously growing frustrated. "Name one thing!"

"My mom's ghost was definitely supernatural," Dean stated nonchalantly, though absolutely refusing to meet Gordon's eye. He paused… The memory of his mother's fiery, burning, blazing figure walking towards his little brother – who had, at the time, been pinned up against the wall – was still pretty hard to bear. "Didn't kill her, though. In fact, it was Sam who first told me not to. I couldn't recognize her, you know? But Sam did. You want to know a little secret, Gordon?" Here, the younger hunter looked up at the elder with a slightly twisted smile on his face. "Sammy and I aren't all that different. You've got your vampires. We've got this one demon that we're both _really _itching to kill. And whenever we get close… you wouldn't recognize Sam if he was standing two feet in front of you! Damn, does he hate the thing. But… when he had the chance… I was the one who told him not to finish it. Don't want to get into the mushy details or anything, but Sam listened. He told me not to kill mom, I told him not to kill the demon, and now it's his turn telling me not to kill these vampires. Get it? We're not different."

"Then I misjudged you," Gordon said severely.

"I guess you did," Dean shot back, glad to get that particular fact straightened out.

"Why the hell would you ask your brother not to kill it?" the elder hunter demanded in obvious exasperation. "You killed that one vampire without even breaking a sweat!"

"Yeah, don't remind me," Dean grumbled. "It was different then. Like I said, details are out of the question." _Can't lose my game face… _The truth was… if Dean hadn't asked Sam to spare their father's life that night… the Demon might be dead right now. Sam would have killed their father, yes… but John Winchester died anyway. Wouldn't it have been better if he had taken the Demon down with him? Wouldn't it have been…? "I guess… everything you keep saying about there being no shades of gray… is nothing but a big old pile of crap."

Dean smiled at Gordon cockily. He really was good at picking the right mask. Truth be told… he knew that if Sam had killed the Demon that night… and their father along with it… he'd spend the rest of his life regretting it. Even if they had both known ahead of time that, whatever choice they made, John Winchester would still end up gone, killing him to kill the Demon would have been the biggest mistake of their lives. There were shades of gray. There were lines that could be crossed. The ends did _not _justify the means.

_Why'd I have to learn that lesson now? How many… How many have I killed… that shouldn't have been killed? _Gordon did not look at all happy. And despite Dean's cocky grin, he could tell that the elder hunter could read right through it. Neither one of them was happy. And their loathing for each other… it was augmenting with every second.

"I'm not going to kill you because our conversation earlier tonight did a lot for my piece of mind," Dean said quite suddenly, changing the subject with astonishing abruptness. "But if you ever touch my brother again – even if it _is _just to make some kind of a fucking point – I'll tear you to shreds. Capiche?"

Gordon glared at him, not bothering to reply. There was something in his eyes, though… Slowly getting back up to his feet, Dean regarded him carefully. Yes, there was _definitely _something in his eyes. An obstinacy that the Winchester didn't care for. It was almost as if… he was trying to say that if he ever got the chance again… he'd tear Sam's throat out. He was probably imagining what it would feel like to force Dean to watch, too!

Like _that _would ever happen. Gordon Walker couldn't even take down an unarmed Dean Winchester while bearing a freshly sharpened frigging knife, for crying out loud! There was no way in hell this bastard would live long enough to ever threaten either one of the two brothers again!

_But especially not Sam…_

Dean approached the trussed up hunter and bent down in front of him, so that they were eyelevel. "Yeah, you probably don't like that, do you? You probably don't even believe me. But I swear to God, Gordy, whatever it is you're considering right now, you might as well forget it. 'Cause you're not, and you won't ever be, even _half _the man you think you are. Oh!" Dean smirked as yet another thought crossed his mind. "Just one more thing."

Moving quicker than lightning, the young hunter reached towards Gordon's pant pocket and – despite the odd angle – managed to gracefully appropriate his stolen car keys. "Sam might be my brother… But my car's my girl. You ever forget that, and I'll turn you inside out."

"I won't forget," Gordon promised him quietly. "I won't forget any of this. You never should have come here, Dean."

"But I did," Dean replied, crossing his arms. "And when Sam gets back, we're going to hit the road, show up in some other godforsaken place we probably shouldn't, piss off some other bad guy we probably shouldn't, and get on with our lives." Gordon opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything whatsoever, Dean had the gun aimed pointblank at his face. "Not a word. I've got nothing left to say to you, Gordy. And if that peephole of yours opens up again, I'll gag it."

Gordon shut his mouth, but continued to glare at the boy with fire in his eyes. Dean lowered the gun and, ignoring the glare, began to strut around the room. He could tell already that it was going to be one _hell _of a wait. Sam wasn't back yet, and Dean had no idea when – or even _if _– he would be.

Dawn was approaching. And Dean found himself struggling with a myriad of emotions. What if Gordon was right? Why wasn't Sam back yet? Just how disappointed _would _his father be in him if he were here? How many… how many creatures had Dean killed… that he shouldn't have…?

It wasn't that he had nothing left to say to Gordon Walker. Because, truth be told, he most definitely did! The thing was… he just didn't know if he could handle anymore of this pathetic excuse of a conversation… _Where are you, Sammy? _His heart was clenched tightly in his chest. If his brother didn't get back soon…

Well, if his brother didn't get back soon, Gordon Walker would be the _least _of those vampires' worries. Dean was not in a good mood. It was getting worse by the second. And despite the fact that half that load of crap he and Gordon Walker had talked about that night could _never _be confessed to Sammy, there wasn't anyone else in the world Dean wanted to be with more at that particular moment. His brother meant everything to him. His brother was all he had left. Dean needed him right now… more than he had in a _long _time. He needed to tell him… or somehow let him know that… that…

That family meant everything to him. And that he would _never _replace their dad. And that… And that even if someone like Gordon came along again in the future, telling him to do what his instincts told him to do… if Sam begged him to do the opposite, he'd _always_ listen. Because… no matter how messed up it seemed… Sam was his brother. And that was all that mattered.

**ooooooo**


End file.
